Christmas Miracle
by Randomguest815
Summary: The twins and their parents are spending advent in Gravity Falls when disaster strikes. Now Dipper is in trouble and no one knows what to do to help him. They'll just have to hope for a Christmas miracle. A Christmas challenge I set myself and anyone who wants to try. Rated T for slight language. Discontinued. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so I have set myself a challenge. For three fandoms, namely Gravity Falls, TMNT, and Big Time Rush, I am going to write a shortish story. Once every three days, I will update. By this, I mean one fandom will be on the 1st of December, the 4th, 7th, etc. Another will be the 2nd, 5th, 8th, etc, and the last will be the 3rd, 6th, 9th, etc. Then, on Christmas day, I will post the last chapter of each story. Call it an advent calendar kind of present to anyone who reads my stuff.**

**If you wanna try, go ahead, and let me know so I can read it!**

**Also, I apologise in advance for naming Mr and Mrs Pines, but I kind of had to. **

**Randomguest xxx**

* * *

><p>"So, kids, you looking forward to spending Christmas with your great uncle?" Emma Pines asked her twin kids sitting in the back of the car.<p>

"Yeah!" Mabel yelled, prompting a chuckle from her father.

"Mabel, calm down." Jeremy said, smiling. "You know what your uncle's like when you're too excitable."

"Yeah, and you know what our uncle's like around people who would be willing to spend money." Dipper looked out the window, crossing his arms. "I can't believe you're making us spend Christmas with him. _Christmas. _He's not gonna _stop _talking about money."

Emma looked at her son in the rear view mirror. "Come on, Dip, he's not that bad. And I thought you enjoyed the time you spent with him in the summer."

"Yeah, in the summer." Dipper shook his head. "Not in the most commercial time of year!"

Jeremy looked out at the road. "It's right here, Em. This turning, then we just carry on and we should get there."

"Yeah, unless we get stopped by the gnomes!" Mabel said. Dipper's eyes widened and he covered Mabel's mouth with his hand.

"Gnomes? What gnomes?" Emma asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh, it's nothing," Dipper said, smiling nervously. "Just Mabel's imagination. You know what she's like, always away with the- EWW! DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?"

"Yep!" Mabel laughed. "You should know not to put things near my mouth by now."

"Okay kids, enough fooling around. We don't Stan to kick us out for being too happy, do we?" The twins shook their heads, agreeing with their father.

Emma pulled into the car park of the mystery shack, stepping out to get the bags from the car boot. "Are you guys going to get out of the car at all?" She asked, watching her family as they waited lazily.

"I'd rather not." Dipper said, folding his arms.

"Tough. Come on, everyone out." This time, they obliged. After all, Emma was using her 'I'm-in-charge-so-no-bull-shit' voice, and when she used _that _voice, you knew she meant business.

Jeremy knocked on the front door, already nervous. He hadn't seen his uncle in years, and the last time they had been together, the younger man, then a boy, had walked away crying.

However, it was a smiling face that met him. "Jem! How're you doing, kid?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, uncle Stan." Jeremy said, gritting his teeth. "And it's Jeremy, not Jem. No one's called me Jem in years."

"Well, alright then, kid." Stan ignored the look of annoyance on his nephew's face and turned to look instead at his great niece and nephew. "Hey, kids. Enjoyed the shack so much you came back, huh?"

"Trust me, we had no choice." Dipper mumbled.

Mabel elbowed her brother. "We missed you, gruncle Stan!"

"Ah, missed you too, kid." Stan paused, a smile on his face, before his eyes lit up proudly. "You'll never guess what? I decorated!"

Three surprised 'really?'s filled the air, before Emma smiled.

"Ignore them, Stan. I bet it's wonderful. Now, is there anywhere I could dump these bags? They're kind of heavy, you know."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Put them in the hallway, and then I'll show you the decorations." Emma did so, and the four followed Stan into the living room.

"Ta-da!" He said, gesturing towards the end of the room.

"That's it?" Dipper asked, and his parents didn't think to tell him off, as that was exactly what they were thinking too. "_That's _your decorating?"

At the end of the room was what could only be described as an overgrown bonsai. Many of the leaves, yes _leaves, _were brown, and the only decorations on it were a single, squashed looking bauble, and what may have once been a string of tinsel.

"I know! It's great, isn't it?" Stan looked very proud of himself.

"No!" Mabel cried, running to the tree. "No, it's not!"

"Mabel," Emma scolded.

"But it's alright!" Mabel interrupted. "Because we'll help you. Okay," Mabel changed her posture, trying to look like she was some kind of officer. It didn't work. "Gruncle Stan, you go find Soos and buy a tree. A _proper _one," she warned, before changing her mind. "In fact, let Soos choose it. You just pay for it. Dad, you find the decorations that we bought from home. Mum, you and I will go and find Wendy, see if we can borrow some lights." She paused at the questioning look on her mother's face. "I'll explain who Wendy is on the way. Dipper, you go into town and buy any decoration you can see. Okay? Ready, task-force? Go, go, go!"

Dipper shook his head, but not wanting to start an argument during advent, even if it was only the 3rd of December, walked down into town.

He reached the traffic lights and waited. Finally the little green man turned on, and he started to cross.

He heard it when he was in the middle of the road.

He turned and froze when he saw it.

He stepped back as he realised it wasn't going to stop.

And he screamed as it collided painfully with his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Couldn't resist putting a bit of Dipper hurt in there. And sorry if there's anything British on there, but as I have said before, I'm British and don't know much about America. Uh, if you don't have the little green man, basically it's a light at pedestrian crossings saying that you can cross.<strong>

**Remember to review, and tell me if you're gonna try the challenge so I can read it!**

**Merry advent!**

**Randomguest xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this was, once again, a push. Today has been hectic so you're lucky I've got this up. I know it's late (especially if you're ahead of the UK time wise; then this is a day late...) but hey, it's here, so enjoy!**

**Right, so I should say this first: this chapter is mostly a flash back. In the challenge, I've kept the story dates in line with the real date, meaning this should be the sixth of December for the characters. But you need some more information, so yeah, this is flashback. Sorry! **_**Flashback is in italics.**_

* * *

><p>The small family sat around the hospital bed, unable to shed a tear as they had all shed too many. The crippled body of one of the youngest members of the family adjourned the bed, a cruel centrepiece to this already terrifying environment. This was no place for a twelve year old, and yet here he was, in the third day of his coma, his twin sister clasping his hand like a lifeline.<p>

_Three days ago_

_Mabel surveyed the room, smiling. Stan's living room was now fully festive, ready for a family Christmas. Soos had done a great job choosing the tree, and Stan hadn't even had to pay much. And Wendy had bought in a box full of lights, saying these were the ones that her family didn't need._

_Of course, it was Mabel who had done the actual decorating, deciding where the tree was going to go, which lights were going on the tree and which were going around the room, and putting all the decorations she had in the perfect position._

_All that was missing were the Gravity Falls decorations that Dipper had gone to get. What was taking him so long? He had left a while ago, and Mabel had already decorated the main room._

_Emma walked into the room, putting an arm around Mabel's shoulders. "Well done, kid, this looks really good. I feel more Christmasy already."_

_"Thanks, mom. I wish Dipper would hurry up, though. How can it take him this long?"_

_Emma shrugged. "Maybe he met a friend or something." Her phone went off, and she smiled down at her daughter. "Just let me get this, quickly."_

_Mabel nodded, and Emma took the phone out of her bag, answering with a casual "Hello." After a few seconds, though, she replied with a different tone. "Yes, I'm his mother... Will he be okay?... I'll be there right away."_

_With that she hung up, putting the phone away and taking a hold of Mabel's shoulder. "Mabel, honey, we need to go. Your brother's in the hospital."_

_"What?" Emma didn't reply, just steering her daughter towards the car and getting the rest of the family. In the end, Soos and Wendy went too, just so that Emma could avoid an argument._

_The family arrived at the hospital and rushed to the ER, straight to the desk._

_"We're here to see Dipper Pines? We're his family," Jeremy said, encompassing Soos and Wendy into his statement. The nurse nodded and led the group down the corridor to a blank white door._

_"Dipper is in there. There's also a doctor, who'll explain everything to you." Emma thanked the nurse, and the family went in._

_What met them was a scene from a horror movie; Dipper was lying, unmoving, on the bed, hooked up to a countless number of machines. He was covered, head to toe, with bandages and casts, and any skin showing was either red and blotchy, or covered in blood. His normal outfit had been replaced with a hospital gown, and some of his hair had been cut or shaved off._

_The doctor looked up, setting down the clipboard he had been holding. He opened his mouth to speak, but Emma beat him to it. "What happened?" She whispered, terrified._

_"Mrs Pines, I regret to inform you that your son has been hit by a speeding car. We believe the driver was drunk, but as it was a hit and run incident, we are unable to tell."_

_Mabel sat down by the bed, taking her brother's hand in her own. "What's wrong with him?" She whispered, gazing with horrified interest at her twin._

_The doctor sighed. "There's a lot. He has numerous broken and dislocated bones all over his body. One of these is a rib that then punctured his right lung, however we have been able to fix that. He also fractured his skull, and we had to operate, but we believe that he has been left with no permanent brain damage."_

_"So, he should be all right? Long term, I mean." Jeremy said, hope colouring his voice._

_"On paper, yes." The doctor sighed. "However, I regret to inform you that your son is comatose. We are unsure when, or if, he will wake up." The doctor sighed again. "I'm sorry. I know this must be very hard for you."_

_Emma nodded, and the doctor left the room as the family surrounded the bed._

So that was how they had been for the past three days, barely talking, only moving when they had to.

This was not the Christmas that the Pines family had wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Sorry if it's short, but I have fifteen minutes before midnight. I know it seems rushed, but I'm <strong>_**tired.**_

**Also, I realised that in the first chapter I said 'mum'. Sorry about that. I'm trying to use the American words, but I'm used to British English.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, see you in three days!**

**Randomguest xxx**


	3. AN

**AN: I`m I'll. Like retching continuously. Because of this, I can't write.**

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to write tomorrow either, but I promise I'll update at the weekend. I promise: all the chapters I have to do.**

**I'm sorry, really, but surely my illness is punishment enough?**

**Thanks for understanding,**

**Randomguest xxx**


End file.
